


默剧

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 遭到凉的攻击，带着G3紧急撤退的Agito和G3的短暂独处
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 2





	默剧

**Author's Note:**

> tv怎么可以直接就跳到回家，我觉得不行

当Agito确认绿色的不明同族已经看不见他们了之后，他一直紧绷的神经才懈下了那么一点。战士的目光转向自己架着的沉重机甲，被金属包裹的冰川诚看起来意识已经模糊了，完全凭着意志挺着身体，防止自己拖了Agito的后腿。

翔一犹豫了一下，蹲下身让他慢慢靠着墙坐下来。他本可以像往常一样骑着摩托车远去，但面前的人不是别人，是冰川诚。

他和面前的人至今为止有过很多次默契却无声的合作，离的这么近还是第一次。翔一打量着冰川布满汗水的面庞，缓缓地弯下了身。

G3装甲的下面，原来是冰川先生……

虽然他平日里总忍不住想逗逗这位过分认真的警官先生，对于虽然战斗力欠缺却始终冲在最前线的勇者，谁都会心生好感，更何况他也不是第一次被冰山先生帮助了。哪怕作为“不明生物”，警方还不知道自己的身份，冰川仍然这样毫无保留地信任他。

Agito修长的手指包裹在黑色的外皮之下，小心翼翼摘下了G3在战斗中已经破损的头盔放在旁边。冰山诚的眼睛努力睁开，试图保持着清醒，但翔一看的出来他的情况不算很好。

他快速扫视了一遍G3上下看起来像开关的地方，尝试性地伸手戳了戳闪着红光的腰带。马上翔一就知道自己赌对了，因为笨重的机甲发出了解放气压的声音，露出一条可以解开的裂缝。

Agito的动作顿了顿，没有说话，他暗示性地碰了碰那条裂缝，抬起头看冰川，冰川看起来也没有了说话的力气，警察抬起沉重的眼皮，也不知道到底醒着还是没醒，但他眯起眼睛对着Agito的身体辨认了一下，还是小幅度地点了点头。

冰川先生是真的很信任Agito啊……

翔一面具下的嘴角心情很好地弯起，帮冰川退下了金属的装甲。黑色的皮衣使得隐藏的伤口很难看清，但凭着Agito形态被提高得极其敏锐的感官，他能大致判断出警察并没有受到很严重的伤，这样的话冰川现在的状态应该更多是撞击造成的轻度脑震荡。

确认了冰川没事之后，翔一才彻底地放松了自己。这时他才后知后觉察觉到战斗中被绿色战士凶狠攻击的地方开始涌上痛感。变身后的外壳并不那么容易受到伤害，但对面是和他几乎同等的存在，而且不知道什么原因，对方对自己的攻击十分猛烈，就好像一定要把他撕碎一样愤怒地咆哮着。

翔一搜遍了大脑中的记忆，也想不起来自己在什么地方得罪了对方，当时情况发生得太突然，他甚至没来得及检查亚纪小姐的情况就不得不边后退边自卫。

啊，这么一想麻烦的事情还真的越来越多…………

Agito站起身，腹部被重击数次后的尖锐痛感一把拴住了他的行动，向来从容的黑金色战士少有地打了个趔趄，下意识扶住旁边的墙，却被另一股力量顺着手臂向上拉了一把。

冰川诚不知道什么时候已经重新爬了起来，托住了战士的肩膀。单纯的警察把担忧全部写在了脸上，一副欲言又止又有些紧张的模样。Agito只微微低头看了一眼他放在自己身上的手，警察就立刻触电一般松开来，还后退了一小步无辜地举起自己的双手，却不料脚跟稳稳踩到了不知是谁丢弃的空罐头，一屁股坐回了地上。

“噗……”

翔一终于憋不住，在面具下轻笑了一声。冰川显然没料到Agito会突然做出如此人类一样的反应，警察懵着脸，嘴完成了滑稽的O型，看起来又好笑又可爱。

行了，先不捉弄金刚寺先生了，现在的我是Agito。

翔一向冰川诚伸出手，拉着警察重新站了起来。眼看着自己在偶像面前出丑，冰川手忙脚乱地合掌表示抱歉，挠了挠头，腰板直的活像个上课起立的小学生。

这个人脱下面甲后还是一如既往的有趣，果然不管怎样，冰川先生就是冰川先生啊。翔一想。

看样子冰川的脑震荡症状已经过去，翔一放了心。神秘的英雄Agito重新与着装员拉开了距离，就像刚才的亲密完全没存在过一样，一如既往干脆地跨上了自己的机车，赶在G3小组到场之前快速离开了。

今天的Agito留给自己的依然是背影，但冰川突然觉得，那人跟自己的距离似乎近了一些，好像也不再是触不可及的神明。

这下他更加确定了一件事，Agito的真身一定是人类，还是一个温柔又勇敢的人。

他看见蓝色的货柜车出现在了视野里，向同伴挥了挥手，抱起了自己的头盔。身上的伤好像也不是那么难受了。


End file.
